1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for boresighting or aligning a device with respect to a fixed position and/or a boresight of another device.
2. Description of Related Art
Known boresighting techniques improve accuracy of firearms. A light or a laser is placed within the firearm barrel in a direction extending from the firearm. An optical sight on the firearm is adjusted based on the projected beam.
Other known uses of boresighting include alignment of avionic equipment in an airframe.
Cameras and other devices also have a boresight that requires adjustment or calibration, especially when coupled with one or more other devices.
Conventional boresighting devices either lack refinement and desired accuracy or are difficult to adjust. Known boresighting devices do not adjust in only one direction at a time. Other known boresighting devices require application of significant force, such as with a rubber mallet when pieces become bound or stuck to each other.
There is a need for a boresighting apparatus that is accurate and easy to adjust.